Harry Potter et le Noyau Magique
by Diri-chan
Summary: Réponse au défi de Rozenn2356. Certaines blessures ne peuvent pas être guéries, mais les blessures mentales restent les pires. Severus ne le sait que trop bien, mais aider ce jeune homme blessé ne sera pas simple. Fic guardian, Severus mentor. HPLL
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Le début de l'histoire est écrit d'une façon assez particulière mais ca devient plus "classique" par la suite quoiqu'il y aura des "rechutes" ;)

L'histoire a une chronologie propre qu'il ne faut pas essayer de mettre en parrallèle de l'histoire de J.K Rowling. Certains évènements seront communs, d'autres totalements diffé malgré l'âge de 13 ans d'Harry Potter, ni les évènements de la première année ni ceux de la seconde ne se sont déroulés de la même façon.

L'histoire se déroulle sur une période historique longue allant de 1993 à 2000 (au moins). J'essaierai d'inclure des flash-back pour vous permettre de vous immergez plus correctement dans cet univers. Cependant, ne soyez pas trop pressé, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)

**Note 2 **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cocon de douleur. Le corps traitre, faible, qui remue si mal, si doucement. Petite créature puante qu'il est. Il se dégoute. Sa respiration est saccadé, courte, peu profonde, pas assez en réalité. Comme toute les créatures faibles et dégoutantes, il s'accroche à la vie au délà de tout espoir. Son corps ne se rends pas compte qu'il est déjà mort ? Il devrait arrêter, cesser de fonctionner. Mais pourquoi continue-t-il ?

Cocon de douleur. Es-ce pour ca ? Pour avoir la chance de souffrir un peu plus encore ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eut son quota... Hi. Aie. Ne pas rire quand on ne parvient pas à respirer. Une véritable leçon à apprendre.

Bien sur, un matelat moelleux est sous lui. Un coussin est sous sa nuque. Un humain s'affaire autour de lui. Ami ou ennemi ? Ennemi sans doute, il n'a pas d'ami.

Ron ? Le dernier fils d'une immense famille, mais pas le petit dernier. Pas la chance de faire les choses assez tôt pour impressionner le reste de la fratrie. Pas la chance d'être le petit dernier pour être chouchouter par maman. Aucune chance, jamais. Jusqu'au jour où, une rencontre dans le train lui offre une chance innespéré de sortir du lot. De ne plus être un Weasley parmis tant d'autres mais Ron Weasley. Non, pas un vrai ami. Sinon il aurait vu n'es-ce pas ? Il a détourné les yeux combien de fois déjà ?

Hermione ? Un fin stratège, assurément. Une née moldue qui arrive dans une période historique tendue, la guerre se fait sentir et elle connait mieux que les sorciers à quel point les hommes peuvent être sombres. Elle a étudié Hitler, les déportations, la haine de la différence. Elle est différente. Mais être alliée à un sang pure, d'une famille certes pauvre mais bel et bien pure et à un héros qui a une côte folle dans un lieu tel que Poudlard ? Une jeune fille aussi intelligente et observatrice, qui devine tout avant tout le monde, ne peut pas ne pas avoir vu et compris les signes. Elle a seulement su cacher ses regards en coin mieux que Ron.

Quel ami lui reste-t-il ?

Dumbledore, un vieux manipulateur qui sait si bien manier les ficelles du monde qu'il se prend pour sur-puissant ? Un vieux fou qui ne fait que l'utiliser comme l'on jette de la poudre aux yeux ? Un vieux fou qui est mort, pendant une de ses incroyables tentatives de manipulation mondiale !

Neville ? Le gosse peureux et terrorisé par sa grand-mère qui ne voit en lui qu'un pseudo sauveur qui peut l'aider ?

Peut-être Luna ... La douce Luna. Dans son monde à elle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il représente. Il ne sait pas son importance ou son manque d'importance mais il la sait sincère. C'est bien la seule d'ailleurs. Luna ... mais Luna n'est pas là. Non, ce n'est pas Luna. Ce sont des mains d'hommes qui le manipule sèchement. Des mains rugueuses. Puissantes.

"Potter ! Reprennez-vous !"

Voix sèche qui lui vrille les tympans et lui fait prendre une brusque goulée d'air. Mauvaise idée, il tousse. Ses poumons brulent un peu plus encore si c'est possible.

Cocon de douleur. Non, il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Vilaine petite créature. Un petit truc monstrueux, même pas un humain. Même pas un humain non ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 2 :**

"Doucement ! Doucement, Potter."

Ne pas rire, ca ferait sans doute du plus mauvais effet. Ne pas penser à la douleur, il faut penser à d'autres choses. Se concentrer sur quelques choses d'éloigner, ca aide à avoir moins mal. Enfin, normalement ca fonctionne... Bizarre, quand on arrive plus à respirer, ca ne change rien.

"Respirez profondement."

Ah ah ah. La bonne blague. Mais il essaye quand même, en grand idiot qu'il est, obéissant comme toujours. Le gentil golden boy. Un vrai chien ouais. Soumis au bon vouloir de chacun. Il court à sa mort en affichant le grand sourrire que tout le monde attends de lui. Mais que faire d'autres ? Que faire d'autres ? Et il s'étouffe un peu plus. Il panique encore un peu s'enfoncant dans la mélasse noire de la peur. S'engluant davantage encore. Petite créature pathétique. Dégoulinante, gluante, dégoutante ... Idiote.

Reprise du souffle court. Pardon. Il ne fait pas exprès. Il fait ce qu'il peut. Mais il aimerait tellement pouvoir obéir. Obéir mieux. Etre encore plus docile. Arriver à faire plier son corps dans le sens demander, avec cette profondeur qu'il ne peut atteindre. Mais son corps à la facheuse tendance à ne pas lui obéir. Il aimerait lui hurler, à ce corps récalcitrant, que s'il ne plie pas, il va souffrir encore. Que croit-il ? Que parce qu'on l'appelle _Potter_ et pas _Salope_, ca change quelques choses ? Pff.. Que de naïveté.

"Potter. Je ..."

L'homme ne semblait pourtant pas avoir l'habitude de marquer des temps d'hésitation.

"Nous sommes seuls à Poudlard."

Pourdlard ? L'école ? Il a réussit à transplaner jusqu'ici alors... Ultime bravade. Comme si un sorcier de 13 ans a peine est censé parvenir à transplaner ! Tentative de fuite. Maintenant il va avoir le droit de mourrir. L'homme va détourner le regard, comme tout les autres, et le ramener là-bas, comme toujours. Quoiqu'il dise, tout le monde veut qu'il retourne là-bas ...

"Je garde Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires."

S'il n'était pas aussi concentré sur sa respiration, si ses doigts n'étaient pas serré convulsivement sur le drap sous lui ... Alors, alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu laisser s'échapper l'éclat de rire désespéré qui lui brulait un peu plus la gorge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 3 :**

"Je vais placer un sort de stase sur vous."

Un sort ? Mais ... Pourquoi ? Et soudain, la larve humaine qu'il est comprends. L'homme va partir, il va aller chercher du seccours. Il va tout dire ! Non, non, non, non ... "NON !" ... Il tousse. S'étouffe. Laisse échapper un raclement douloureux. Tente de se reprendre.

"Potter. Calmez-vous. Vous ne devez pas bouger."

Restez immobile. Mission simple ? Mais s'il va chercher des secours ? Tout le monde va savoir. Tout les proches détournent le regard, mais au final ... Les petites gens, ils le voient comme un sauveur. C'est à cette image qu'il s'accroche. A l'idée d'avoir une chance d'être sauver. D'avoir un champion.

Si leur Champion meurt, le monde sorcier s'effondrera en larmes, ne se rendant même pas compte de leur couardise. Mais si le monde sorcier vient à comprendre la faiblesse du Champion. Là, tout le monde s'effondrera... Il ne faut pas. Il vaut mieux mourrir ! Il vaut mieux disparaitre. Tout mais pas faillir à la dernière tache que lui a donné le vieux fou : donner un peu d'espoir aux gens.

"J'ai dit : PAS BOUGEZ !"

La Salope n'ose plus respirer. Plus faire le moindre geste. Non, non. Il ne bougera plus. Il entends le sorcier soupirer près de lui, fortement. Mais il tente de tout son être d'obéir. Comment a-t-il put se laisser prendre par ses pensées au point d'oublier d'obéir ? Il tente de ne pas frémir d'appréhension. Ca fait trop longtemps... Et il ose désobéir. Non, il n'échapera pas aux coups. Il va sans doute le battre. Que devrait-il faire d'autres ?

Mais l'homme semble avoir suivit le même court de pensée que lui. A moins qu'il ne veuille pas le laisser seul ? Il a peur qu'on le laisse ... peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir qu'il n'a pas réussit. Qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard.

Il sent des larmes, si chaude sur sa peau froide, glisser le long de ses joues. Il prend alors conscience du froid qui a envahi son corps. Mais il ne bouge pas. Non, non. Il est obéissant. Une bonne petite larve. Oui, oui. Obéissant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Changement de POV_

Il reste là, agard, lui qui a toujours était si sur de lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. D'abord, la mort d'Albus Dumbledor. Albus s'était un peu comme une ancre. Une ancre sur les choix qu'il avait fait. Une raison de continuer de vivre, de faire les choses. Lui, cet ancien adolescent paumé qui était devenu un homme de guerre.

Mais à la mort de son mentor, tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. De toutes part on voulait être sur de son affiliation. Et lui ... lui il ne voyait qu'une seule et unique chose : tôt ou tard, la guerre finirait. Il n'aurait alors ni ami, ni famille, ni travail, ni attache. Rien. Comment éprouver de l'espoir quand rien ne nous attends de l'autre coté ? Il en était arrivé à la douleureuse conclusion, qu'il vivrait la guerre et qu'il mourrait sur l'un des derniers champs de batailles, peu importe lequel. Il ne devait pas survivre à la guerre.

A partir de là, tout était devenu "plus simple". Pas d'espoir, pas de loyauté quelconques à avoir. Il cherchait juste à maintenant une certaine ligne de conduite. A la fin de la guerre, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom devrait mourrir. Voilà son seul désir, son seul espoir.

Et voilà que soudain il devait faire le choix le plus important de la guerre tout entière, décidé de l'avenir d'Harry Potter. Parce qu'il y avait tout un tas de choix tellement différent à faire... Malgré l'état catastrophique du jeune homme, il prit le temps de réfléchir.

Premier choix, amener Harry Potter à l'infirmière de Poudlard. Son secret serait alors découvert, le monde sorcier finirait par apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé... et perdrait sans doute espoir. Et c'est important l'espoir, non ?

Second choix, amener Harry Potter à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, récolter les honneurs de la guerre et assurer une victoire facile aux Mangemorts.

Troisième possibilité, amener Harry Potter à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et espéré qu'il reste suffisament surpris pour ne pas voir venir l'Avada Kedavra. Suicide garanti pour lui et pour Potter mais peut-être également une victoire pour les petites gens.

Quatrième possibilité, disparaitre avec Potter. Juste disparaitre et peut-être ... s'offrir un avenir ? Il se prit une seconde à rêver d'un avenir, d'être heureux un jour. Disparaitre, refaire une vie, offrir une vie à Potter, loin de la guerre. Ou au moins, le préparer à l'affronter. Lui donner une chance de réussite, ce que personne ne semblait avoir voulu faire jusque là !

Cette possibilité, c'est également une bonne part de risque de courir aux suicides. Mais au moins il mourrait en essayant de s'offrir une plus jolie vie. Et n'était-ce pas la mort la plus enviable qu'il pouvait s'offrir ?

Si, sans doute. C'est sur cette constatation, vaguement horrifié qu'il prit sa décision. De façon très égoïste. Il voulait avoir espoir. Il voulait gagné l'espoir, être gagné par lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Retour au POV initial_

Douleur, cocon de douleur. Mais il reste immobile. Bien obéissant. Bon chien. Bonne Salope ! Seul sa respiration seccoue son corps. Ses doigts tremblent aussi mais il ne s'en rends pas compte. Alors ca ne compte pas ? N'es-ce pas ? Il sait bien que tout compte, qu'il puisse le controler ou non. Rien n'empêche jamais les punitions. Et il va être puni, pour ce qu'il fait mal, pour ce qu'il ne fait pas assez bien, pour ce qu'il ne peut pas faire, pour ce qu'il aurait du faire ... et pour tout le reste aussi. Mais c'est normal ! Pourquoi ne pas punir l'existance d'une merde tel que lui ? Les larves doivent disparaitre avant qu'elles ne pourrissent le monde qui les entourrent !

Une main sur son épaule, dure. Les doigts serrent un peu trop fort, ca fait mal. On le force à se redresser ce qui provoque de nouvelles quintes de toux. Un appareil bizarre se colle contre son torse et bientôt on lui retire la petite barrière de tissu qui lui permettait d'avoir une protection toute relative contre l'extérieur mais également contre le froid qui s'est déjà tellement insinué dans ses membres.

Un produit glacé est appliqué sur son corps. Les larmes redoublent sur ses joues. Ca fait mal ! Ca brule ! Il ne tente pas de se dégager, on lui a ordonné de ne pas bouger, il fait de son mieux pour obéir. Pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance de petite merde. Il connait bien les règles de jeu. Si jamais il montre sa douleur, l'autre prendra encore plus son pied et il s'emballera. La douleur s'intenfiera, ira plus loin, plus fort ...

Un goulon force ses lèvres, le gout est immonde mais il ne bouge pas jusqu'à recevoir l'ordre de déglutir. Il obéit. Bonne petite salope. Mais la fameuse récompense orale, la seule félicitation jamais donnée, qu'il ose à peine espéré, n'arrive pas.

Heureusement, aussi immonde soit-elle, la potion l'aide à respirer un petit peu mieux et la douleur passe doucement.

"Potter, es-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Vaguement. De loin. Comme derrière un voile. Son audition laisse a désirer depuis une série de coup portée à sa tête. Mais il hoche de la tête, désireux d'épargner sa gorge.

"Vous allez m'écouter attentivement et m'obéir. Je veux que vous dormiez durant les prochaines heures. Ensuite, nous parlerons."

Les yeux a peine entrouvert de l'enfant se ferme. Cocon de douleur qui s'en va doucement. Les draps semblent plus doux et une couverture vient le couvrir. Il sombre alors. Part dans un monde de rêve et de cauchemard.

"POTTER ! POTTER !"

Une main sèche qui s'abat sur son corps. Pas de panique, il a été trop long à se reveiller. Une vrai petite merde. Vagument horrifié, il fait le compte de ses erreurs et se rends soudain compte que sa vessie l'a laché : il s'est fait dessus. Il retient un gémissement de panique alors que l'homme continue de le seccouer durement.

"POTTER ! Ouvrez-les yeux !"

Obéissance, douce obéissance. Obéir c'est survivre. Ses yeux s'ouvrent laissant échaper les larmes de panique contenu jusque là. Nouvelle erreur. Dans sa tête, il entends des voix murmurer méchament : la petite salope va s'en prendre une belle ! Oh oui, oui, oui. Elle va se faire corriger jusu'à devenir une bonne petite salope. Mais il ne faut pas écouter ces voix qui le torture, il faut se concentrer pour obéir.

"Vous avez dormit durant presque 20 heures."

Son esprit bloque sur le chiffre, il comprend alors qu'il va être battu. Il espérait presque y échapper, se disant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de raison pour recevoir une correction dans les règles -comme s'il fallait une raison !-. Il espérait presque ... dégouté l'autre, pour ne pas être frappé. Mais c'était l'erreur de trop ...

"Vous allez boire cette potion. Elle devrait vous permettre de supporter un transplanage ou deux."

Nouveau goulon contre ses lèvres, nouvelle scène de soumission. Et puis, cette torsion sur son corps engourdi, qu'il ne s'en plus vraiment, POUF, ils ont transplané. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'expérience se reproduit. A chaque nouvel assault, il sent la douleur revenir dans son corps, par vague. Mais ils transplanent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps de l'enfant lache, que les cris passent ses lèvres craquellés par la soif. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils s'arrêtent. Enfin.

**A suivre ...**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Ca fait vraiment plaisir ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :) Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews, ce sera en fonction d'elles que j'écrirai la seconde, troisième et quatrième partie que j'ai imaginé ! Merci :)

**Chapitre 6 :**

_On quitte de nouveau l'esprit dérangé de Potter._

Il tient l'enfant entre ses bras, comme il tiendrait une princesse, mais il n'a rien du prince charmant. Bien loin de là ! Il transporte le corps inhanimé jusque dans la chaumière qui se tient là sur la lande écossaise. La porte grince d'un bruit absolument affreux. D'une voix sèche et coléreuse l'adulte hurle :

"Bibs ! BIBS !"

Et soudain un petit elfe de maison apparait dans un POP retentissant. Il semble trembler de tout ses membres mais parvient tout de même à rester debout.

"Ne t'avais-je pas dit de garder la Lady dans un état au moins correct ? Non, mais regarde cette poussière !"

L'elfe fait mine de vouloir s'auto-punir mais l'homme l'arrête d'un geste sévère de la main. Il lui aboit de préparé la chambre puis de s'occuper de la Lady. La Lady, la chaumière vous l'aurez compris, est un petit lieu atypique qu'il aime profondément. Des sorts sont en place, elle est incartable, personne ne peut y transplaner sans en avoir reçut l'autorisation explicite avant et sous ses airs de petite demeure branlante se cache un système de sous terrain digne des meilleurs bunkers moldus ! Oh oui, il adore sa Lady. Une compagne fidèle, douce, aussi protectrice qu'une mère et aussi dangereuse qu'une lionne si on ose l'approcher sans prendre gare.

Potter est déposé sur un lit, dès que Bibs a terminer.

"Bibs est désolée Maitre..

- TAIT-TOI ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Va t'occuper de nettoyer la Lady et de remplir ses placards, nous resterons ici durant les prochaines semaines."

Nouveau POP. L'elfe a disparut et bientôt Potter papillone des yeux. Lorsqu'il est pleine réveillé et qu'il semble un peu moins souffrir de ses multiples blessures, le sorcier prends la parole.

"Potter, je sais ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Il est rare de retrouver un enfant sorcier dans votre état ... sauf s'il est né chez des moldus qui n'ont pas consciences des répercutions."

Potter le regarde avec de grand yeux vert embués de larmes, il n'ose détourné le regard. Preuve de courage ou de paralysie du à la peur ? Aucune importance.

"Je vais vous donner une potion et vous lancer des sorts... pour changer totalement d'identité, vous pourrez vous reconstruire à votre rythme ici. J'ai pris la décision de vous adopter, j'espère que vous saurez vous en montrer digne."

Les yeux de Potter se sont écarquillé davantage si c'est possible. Il comprend sans doute qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire, que les décisions ont déjà été prises. On lui présente une potion, qu'il boit sans faire d'histoire, avant de se recoucher épuisé et de s'endormir sans un mot.

_Retour au POV d'Harry_

Cocon de douleur ? L'a-t-il tellement englouti qu'il ne le perçois plus ? Non, non, il y a ce noeud dans son dos, ce noeud douloureux. La douleur est toujours là. Il n'est donc pas mort, pas délivré. Il ouvre les yeux sur son nouveau cauchemard.

Sa respiration est toujours sifflante mais la douleur s'est reculé. Il tente de se redresser lorsqu'une main se pose sur son dos et le relève.

"Potter. J'ai besoin de vérifier votre état général. Le sort de diagnostique m'annonce un problème avec votre jambe, pouvez-vous la bouger ?"

Clignement de paupière, il reconnait enfin l'homme ... De tous il a fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ? Pire ... il va devenir ... attendez une minute, il est devenu son fils !

"Potter ! Concentrez-vous !

- Je ... ne suis plus Potter, non ?"

Et l'autre ne réponds rien car il n'y a rien a répondre. Harry tente de bouger les jambes. Sa jambe gauche réponds bien, elle est courbaturée et tendue, mais mobile. Par contre ... sa jambe droite lui semble étrange. C'est celle-là même que l'adulte commence a manipuler, mais s'il a des sensations, Harry n'a aucun controle.

Il s'apprête à fondre en larme lorsque l'autre annonce, comme une issue de seccours bien étrange.

"Dorénavent vous vous appelerez Spinel Prince."

Ce n'est qu'alors, que les larmes coulent...


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :) Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ce sera en fonction d'elles que j'écrirai la seconde, troisième et quatrième partie que j'ai imaginé ! Merci :)

**Chapitre 7**

Très vite, la différenciation se fait. Harry Potter est la Salope, l'Impur, l'Horreur, le Monstre. Spinel est un jeune homme malade et fatigué, inconnu de tous. Spinel Prince n'est personne et être personne fut étrangement soulageant. Harry Potter est entouré et adulé de tous mais il n'a ni proche ni famille. Spinel Prince a un père.

Spinel se réveille et s'étire doucement. Il étire les muscles de ses épaules, puis de son dos avant de se redresser. Première étape de la journée : masser sa jambe droite, la détendre, activer la circulation sanguine puis se lever.

Une canne est posée négligeament contre le lit. Cette canne est blanche, fine, avec un pommeau très ouvragé, décorée. Elle doit valoir chère, mais plus que son matériaux ou sa beautée, ce sont les sorts qui lui ont été apposé pour la rendre aussi légère qu'une plume, très solide et des plus stable qui en font sa véritable valeur.

Avec elle, il peut se déplacer sans trop de difficulté. Avec un regard morne, il inspecte sa chambre, une douillette petite chambre avec un lit simple, médicalisé. Un bureau est sous la fenêtre magique et juste a coté, une immense bibliothèque. Ca a tout de la chambre du fils de Snape ... d'un élève modèle.

Spinel pourrait bien passer sa journée dans cette pièce, à étudier, mais son nouveau, son premier père, n'est pas d'accord. Avec son ton bourru et froid, il lui a dit que devait vivre son enfance. Ca ne fait qu'une petite semaine qu'ils se sont installés dans la Lady, mais une petite routine s'amorce déjà.

Ce jour là, appuyé sur sa canne, Spinel descends jusqu'au salon. Invariablement, Severus arrive avec un plateau "petit-déjeuné" qu'il pose sur la table basse. Spinel s'installe et étends une couverture sur ses jambes. Son système respiratoire est très fragile, très faible. S'il ne fait pas attention et qu'il vient à tomber malade... Ca pourrait devenir grave. Mais un voix murmure dans sa tête : quel importance ? Les petites salopes peuvent bien se plaindre, geindre et remuer dans la vase qui les engloutit... Peut importe la maladie, il n'a qu'à supporté et se taire ! Il ne devrait pas se permettre de produire le moindre son !

Loin de ces pensées sinistres, Severus allume la télévision, invention moldu étrange mais agréable, il met un dessin-animé. Spinel mange le petit-déjeuner sans regarder une seule fois en direction de la télévision.

"Spinel ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Tu ne regardes pas la télévision ?"

Le souffle de Spinel semble déjà se rarifiait dans sa poitrine. Severus observe Harry Potter. Il n'a plus rien du Harry Potter qu'il a connu. La potion a transformé ses traits. Les a rendus plus fins, plus délicats, plus fragile aussi, encadrés par de long cheveux noirs et de grands yeux de la même couleur. Son nez est légèrement busqué. Tout Severus Snape a une autre époque ... au grand damne des deux hommes. Mais plus que le physique, Harry Potter a perdu son masque, et il est si différent de ce a quoi s'attendait le Maitre de Potion.

"Spinel, je met la télévision pour toi. Tu as le droit de la regarder, d'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur."

Mais Spinel laisse à peine ses yeux se relever, mais bientôt il est prit par l'action. Il oublie de cacher son intérêt pour le film et laisse même échaper un rire de temps en temps avant de se reprendre, horrifié de ses propres erreurs ! Et mentalement ... il se dit encore et encore qu'il va être puni comme la petite pute qu'il est ! Les coups finiront par arriver tôt ou tard et alors il pairait pour toute les erreurs commises.

Severus soupire, il attrape une crême de massage et dénude la jambe de son enfant qui frissonne. Avec une douceur inconnue de deux hommes, Severus masse la jambe, lui fait travailler des mouvements pour l'assouplir, le tout avec une infinie patience.

Une chanson dans le dos de Severus lui arrache un sourrire douloureux.

"Fleur aux pétales d'or,

répands ta magie,

inverse le temps,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

guérit les blessures,

éloigne la pluie,

ce destin impur,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

ce qu'il m'a prit..."

A croire, que la magie n'a jamais été aussi belle et aussi douce que dans l'imaginaire moldus ... Qu'il aimerait pouvoir réciter une tel formule pour soigner l'enfant devant lui. Spinel a les larmes aux yeux mais il ne dit rien. Son regard est éteinds, il ne laisse rien transparaitre si ce n'est une absence quasi totale d'espoir.

Le dessin animé continu, les chansons aussi .. La musique semble parvenir a touché l'âme de ces hommes mieux que les grands discours ou quoi que ce soit d'autres.

"Je suis malin, méchant, vilain,

la guerre est mon quotidien,

j'ai la main froide,

j'ai rendu tant de gens tristes,

mais malgré mon caractère

ma tête, mon crochet de fer

moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand pianiste,

je peux vous interprêté un morceau de Mozart !

Chatouillé les planches des noirs secrets,

on peut dire que je suis sans pitiés,

en musique je ne fais pas de quartier,

Merci !

Oui vous l'aurez comprit, moi j'ai un rêve !

Il a un rêve !

Il a un rêve !

Loin d'être cruel, je suis plutôt bon élève,

si je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, j'ai tout de même un coeur de rêveur,

tout comme chacun de vous moi j'ai un rêve !

la, la, la, la, la, la

Je suis un pauvre gars tout cabossé,

j'ai une plaie toute infectée,

les dames sont en pleurs devant ma laideur,

avec 6 orteilles aux pieds, plus mon goitre et mon gros nez,

je cherche encore celle qui me donnera son coeur,

je m'imagine dans les bras de ma jolie promise,

heureux sur une gondole à Venise,

si je suis laid et repoussant, je suis l'amant, pas le brigand,

vous l'aurez bien comprit, moi j'ai un rêve !

Moi j'ai un rêve, il a un rêve !

Moi j'ai un rêve, il a un rêve !

J'espère qu'un jour l'amour prendra la relêve !

J'arrive les gens partent en courant,

Mais en chaque homme il y a un enfant,

je suis comme tout le monde,

moi j'ai un rêve,

Thor veut tout quitter et devenir fleuriste !

Günther décorateur et styliste !

Moulvanor le mime,

et bientôt date et son sublime,

on fricotte, on recout, faut que ca pisse comme un petit fou,

et Vladimir collectionne les petites licornes,

Je suis comme vous, je rêve aussi,

mais avec moins de poésies,

J'me vois au soleil avec un petit trésor,

je vis heureux sur une ile,

bronze et repos tranquille,

entouré de millier de jolies pièces d'or,

Moi j'ai un rêve, elle a un rêve !

Moi j'ai un rêve, elle a un rêve !

C'est voir les lanternes quittant le ciel celeste,

et je profite chaque jour ravie d'avoir,

quitté ma tour !

Comme vous tous moi brave gens moi j'ai une rêve !

Elle a un rêve !

Il a un rêve !

On a un rêve !

Alors dans nos veines coulent la même sève,

la même sève,

On est des brutes, des fous, des fumistes,

mais affreusement optimiste,

parce qu'au fond de nos coeurs on a un rêve,

Moi j'ai un rêve,

Moi j'ai un rêve,

Moi j'ai un rêve,

Moi j'ai un rêve,

Moi j'ai un rêve,

Ouhouhouhou !

Oui au fond de mon coeur moi j'ai un rêve !

OUAIS !"

Spinel semble transit par la chanson. Un rêve ? A-t-il encore un rêve ? Devrait-il en avoir un ? Il se giffle mentalement : bien-sur qu'il devrait en avoir un ! Celui de réussir à tuer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Mais quel rêve es-ce là, de voir un autre mourrir ... Ca ressemble bien davantage à un cauchemard.

"Monsieur ?

- Oui Spinel ?

- Es-ce que vous ... vous avez un ...

- Ne bredouillez pas jeune homme."

Spinel ravale sa salive, douloureusement, et lache d'une traite :

"Es-ce que vous avez un rêve monsieur ?"

La question semble tellement saugrenue. Mais d'après le dessin animé même les gens moche, méchant et malfaisant on le droit d'avoir un rêve, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

"J'ai un rêve en effet. Et toi ?

- Je ne crois pas ..."

La machoire de Severus se crispe, pas de rêve, pas d'espoir ... Depuis le premier jour, il a l'impression d'avoir rammener avec lui une coquille vide. Mais que croyait-il, qu'espérait-il ? Qu'un enfant ainsi abusé pourrait aller bien simplement à son contact ? Hahaha. Au mieux il pouvait espérer de faire sombrer dans la dépression un enfant bien portant, pas d'en soigner un.

Mais Severus ne veut pas lacher ses rêves, aussi dur soient-ils à accomplir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :) Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ce sera en fonction d'elles que j'écrirai la seconde, troisième et quatrième partie que j'ai imaginé ! Merci :)

**Chapitre 8**

Dans sa chambre, accoudé sur son bureau, normalement concentré à la lecture d'un livre de potion, Spinel fredonne en boucle...

"Fleur aux pétales d'or,

répands ta magie,

inverse le temps,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

guérit les blessures,

éloigne la pluie,

ce destin impur,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

ce qu'il m'a prit..."

Mais lui, il pourra toujours pleurer sur la fragilité de ses poumons ou l'état de sa jambe, un noyau magique endommagé, ca ne se répare pas. Le livre de potion, face à lui l'ennui plus que tout mais son père lui a expliqué qu'il devrait bientôt retourné à Poudlard, qu'il devrait l'accompagner. En tant que fils du maître de potion de Poudlard, il devait avoir un minimum de niveau scolaire... et le voilà face à : "La base des Potions, ingrédients et matériel" et "L'art de la découpe des ingrédients".

Spinel étudie sérieusement, mais il ne peux s'empêcher de fredonner encore et encore...

"Fleur aux pétales d'or,

répands ta magie,

inverse le temps,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

guérit les blessures,

éloigne la pluie,

ce destin impur,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

ce qu'il m'a prit..."

Après seulement deux heures d'étude, Severus vient toquer à sa porte et lui propose de descendre prendre une collation. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, Severus lui fait prendre : un petit-déjeuné copieux, un déjeuné, une collation tout aussi copieuse vers 16 heures et un repas le soir. En dehors des repas, directement dans la chambre de l'enfant, Severus a prit soin de laisser une corbeille de fruit composé de banane, pomme, mandarine, poire, litchi ... ainsi qu'un petit panier avec quelques chocholats et autres confiseries. Spinel ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait aussi attention à son alimentation, mais il s'y plie de bonne grace et avec plaisir, après tout, son père cuisine presque aussi bien qu'il ne fait des potions !

Bibs, l'elfe de maison est chargé du nettoyage de la maison et du jardin mais Severus ne lui demande jamais de faire la cuisine s'il est lui-même présent.

Spinel s'installe face au petit repas de l'après-midi composé de crèpes et presque immédiatement Severus prend la parole.

"Il ne nous reste plus que 3 semaines à vivre ici ... ensuite nous devrons retournés à Poudlard."

L'enfant le regarde interloqué. Ils vont rentrés à Poudlard avec plus d'une semaine d'avance ? Passer fin aout là-bas ?

"J'ai contacté Hagrid et il m'a remplacé pour surveillé le chateau durant mon absence. Cependant tout les enseignants rentrent une semaine à l'avance, le temps de re-sécurisé le chateau, de chasser les créatures qui ont put s'y installer, de préparer les salles de classes et d'établir le programme de l'année."

L'enfant hoche de la tête attentif.

"Le monde sorcier risque de s'appercevoir de la disparition d'Harry Potter d'un jour à l'autre. Beaucoup pourraient te soupçonner d'être Harry Potter, après tout, quelques soit nos alibis, tu n'en restes pas moins un jeune homme du même âge que lui apparaissant soudainement dans une période a peu près similaire qu'Harry Potter disparait. Mais tu es ... mon fils. Ce qui devrait faire taire les rumeurs dans l'oeuf étant donné que la plupart des gryffondors pensent que je tuerais Harry Potter si je le croisais.

- C'est ce que vous avez fait monsieur. Vous l'avez tué, et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez."

La main du plus âgé sur l'épaule du plus jeune, une simple pression mais ils se sont comprit, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

"Comment cela-va se passer à Poudlard ?

- Très simplement. Tu repasseras sous le Choixpeaux et il décidera de nouveau de la maison à laquelle te confier. Le Choixpeaux découvrira certainement que tu es Harry Potter, mais il ne diras rien. Il est là pour protéger les élèves, il le fera cette fois encore. Ensuite tu vivras dans la tour avec tes camarades.

- Ne puis-je pas rester avec ... vous ?"

Severus lui lance un regard étrange.

"Il est important que tu t'intègres avec d'autres jeunes de ton âge mais ma porte te sera toujours ouvertes. Tu auras une chambre aménagée dans mes appartements.

- Merci."


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 9**

"Spinel, tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui monsieur, je reste à la maison, dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez me chercher."

Pas bouger. C'est un ordre simple, l'ordre qu'il a toujours eut le plus de facilité à exécuté sur de courtes durées. Sur les longues durées, tout est toujours plus dur, et un minable comme lui ne peut pas espérer remplir correctement la moindre demande, non bien sur !

Vague hochement de tête de Severus qui transplane dans la seconde. Il arrive alors aux abords de Poudlard. Il traverse d'un pas vif et décidé la distance qui le sépare du bureau de la directrice. Après tout, c'est elle qui a réclamé cette entrevue.

La gargouille lui ouvre le passage après un mot de passe aussi sérieux que les précédents étaient long et ridicules et il monte voir la directrice.

"Severus, je suis heureuse de vous voir en c'est temps troublés.

- Minerva, j'ai apprit la nouvelle par les journaux, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu vous voir."

Un silence grave s'installe entre eux alors qu'ils prennent place sur les chaises autour du bureau.

"Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite alors ?

- Il y a quatorze années de cela, Voldemort sévissait encore. Sous ses ordres j'ai fait de nombreuses choses ... J'en ai honte aujourd'hui, mais elles représentent tout de même une part de mon passé. Je ne les ai jamais raconté à personne, alors ne m'interrompez pas !

- Je vous écoute, Severus.

- C'était un petit village sorcier perché dans les montagnes. Vous-savez-qui pensez à tord ou à raison qu'il abritait des "résistants", des sorciers bien décidé à le nuire. Il ne les craignait pas, mais il tenait à montrer sa puissance sur eux ... Il a réunit une quarantaine de mangemort, ce qui était, même pour l'époque, l'une des plus grosses missions. Il nous a ordonné de descendre sur le village de tuer tout le monde, hommes, femmes, enfants... Mais j'étais un jeune mangemort, les autres voulaient me faire passer une épreuve. J'ai violé et tué ce jour là. Mais elle ... je n'ai pas pu la tué, j'aurais du sans doute.

- Severus ...

- Ne me donnez pas d'excuse. Je n'en mérite pas. Elles méritent votre compassion, je ne mérite rien. La femme a survécut, elle a mit au monde un fils. Il a treize ans maintenant.

- Vous êtes ... père !

- Cet enfant a vécut dans la haine ... Je viens de le retrouver, il a perdu sa mère récement. Il a été maltraité, son noyau magique est touché. Je ne m'étendrai pas davantange dessus. Je vais prendre soin de cet enfant et j'espère que vous l'accepterai à Poudlard."

Minerva regarde son professeur, elle cherche vaguement à le sonder mais Severus est aussi fermer qu'à son habitude.

"Severus, je dois vous poser deux questions. Es-ce que ce garçon est Harry Potter ?

- Harry Potter ? Avec un noyau magique touché ? Pff, vous voulez rire, ce petit prince a du fuguer pour aller voir je ne sais quel match de quidditch !"

Albus ne se serait sans doute pas fait avoir par l'air mi-dégoutté mi-agacé de Severus, mais Minerva n'a pas son expérience et cela finit par la convaincre.

"Et vous allez-vous occuper correctement de ce garçon ?

- Il est mon fils et je l'ai déjà suffisament fait souffrir. C'est à moi de m'en occuper.

- Bien, bien. Vous êtes donc tout les deux attendus à Poudlard dès que votre ... fils sera près à venir. Severus, une dernière chose ...serez-vous toujours un espion ?

- Non. Je vais officiellement le trahir. Renforcer les protections du chateau, Minerva. Il faudra qu'elles tiennent... La guerre risque d'arriver à nos portes plus rapidement que prévu."


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 10**

"Spinel, calme-toi..."

Mais Spinel a beaucoup de mal a respirer, a croire que son corps se révolte contre sa propre vie. Il cherche néanmoins à obéir, à se calmer, doucement. A domestiquer sa respiration, à laisser l'air pénétrait ses poumons en douceur. A ce relaxer. A faire des exercices simples de respiration.

Revenir à Poudlard était difficile pour lui. Revoir tant de personne qu'il est censé connaitre et faire comme si de rien n'était, les trahir, voilà qui est bien dur pour le jeune homme blessé.

"Allez, viens. Il est temps que tu visites nos appartements."

Du temps où il portait un autre nom, Spinel s'était souvent amusé à imaginer les appartements du terrible maître de potion. Il les voyait alors à l'éffigie même des pires cachots : murs noires, suintants d'humidités et chaines pendant de toute part. Il imaginait de la même façon la maison du professeur, la Lady était pourtant à mille lieux de tout cela. Il en fut de même pour les appartements, quoiqu'ils furent réellement situé dans les cachots !

Severus les fit passait dans la salle de classe de potion, rentré dans les réserves, il ouvrit un passage secret en toquant trois fois sur la dernière étagère et en disant distinctement : "Même mise en bouteille, la mort n'est jamais domestiqué." Alors un passage s'ouvre sur un immense laboratoire de potion.

"Voici mon lieu de travail, enfin, mon second lieu de travail. J'y crée de nouvelles potions, j'en modifie certaines. Tu y recevras également des cours de potions de 'rattrapage' durant les prochains mois."

Severus est surpris de ne pas entendre son fils soupirer, mais en réalité il semble heureux de chaque petite attention que peut lui accorder son père.

Au bout de la pièce, il y a une petite étagère avec une dizaine de livre à peine. Severus pose les doigts sur une reliure en particulier, celle de 'Les grands Maitre de Potions à travers l'Histoire' et énonce : "Victoria Alhrias", c'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvre dans le mur, donnant enfin accès aux appartements du professeur.

"Les Snapes ont très peu d'ami mais beaucoup d'ennemi. Tu portes le nom de Prince, tu auras le choix de me désigner comme ton père ou non. Ainsi, tu n'auras pas a craindre de représailles des autres élèves."

Mais déjà Spinel faisait non du visage et il avait un air presque terrorisé.

"Je ... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un père ! Je n'ai pas honte d'être devenu votre fils.

- Toujours est-il que je veux que tu ne révêles jamais les secrets de ces pièces, es-ce clair ?

- Oui monsieur."

Severus a le coeur serré par les révelations que cet enfant lui fait, mais il ne sait pas réellement comment y réagir, comment y répondre. Alors il se contente de faire visiter ses appartements.

Son salon, de petite taille mais parfait pour le célibataire qu'il était, sa chambre aux teintes si froides. Sa salle-de-bain où il fera bientôt installer une baignoire pour permettre à Harry de s'y étendre.

Ce ne sont que de tout petits appartements mais ils lui ont toujours plu, et au regard du sourrire de Spinel, ils doivent lui plaire tout autant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

Prochain chapitre dans 100 lectures et au moins un review ;)

**Chapitre 11**

Severus Snape se tient droit, fier, a coté de son fils. Ce fils qui pour premier choix dans sa vie à décider d'assumer sa nouvelle identité, d'assumer d'être le fils du terrible Severus Snape. Son fils ...

C'est ensemble qu'ils traversent le chemin de traverse. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Spinel. Il va acheter une nouvelle baguette magique.

Arrivé dans la petite boutique, il sourit de la voir exactement comme dans son souvenir. Ollivander l'accueille comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais avec une certaine crainte. Il se tourne rapidement vers le professeur et murmure à toute vitesse :

"Es-ce vous qui ... ?

- Non ! Es-ce que cela posera problème pour lui trouver une baguette ?"

Le marchand seccoue la tête et commence à trifouiller dans les boites. Il sort une première baguette.

"Acajou, 25,8 cm, avec une écaille de dragon"

Spinel pose ses doigts dessus, la prend en main, la seccoue, fait appel à toute ses connaissances magiques, mais rien, absolument rien ne se passe. Sans perdre de temps, Ollivander la lui retire des doigts et lui en présente une nouvelle.

"Chêne, 29 cm avec une griffe de dragon"

Mais la baguette ne réponds toujours pas. Et peu à peu, Spinel panique. Il n'est pas Spinel, il est Harry Potter, une Salope qui ne mérite plus la moindre baguette ! Il s'approche peu à peu de la crise de panique lorsque Ollivander le rassure.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre état rends le choix de baguette plus étroit, plus difficile à trouver mais pas impossible du tout. Seulement, votre baguette sera une baguette unique, qui ne rentrera en écho qu'avec vous seul. Une baguette qui aura beaucoup de caractère, j'en suis certains. Mais étonnament le dragon ne semble pas vous répondre, peut-être celle ci : Acajou, 31 cm avec des cheveux de sirènes."

Spinel laisse glisser ses doigts sur la baguette, songeur mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

"Ebène des Indes, 27,6 cm et crin de sombral."

Spinel l'effleure et la laisse réagir en toute tranquillité. Cette baguette noire est plus douce que toute les autres qu'il a eut l'occasion d'effleurer jusque là. Elle semble pleine d'une force aussi violente que délicate. Toute sa puissance semble étrange, mais il la ressent et elle lui réponds. La baguette produit des arcs colorés qui illuminent la boutique.

"Bien, bien, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvés. Cependant je dois vous prévenir jeune homme, les baguettes aux crins de sombral sont rares car rares sont ceux qui acceptent de voir la mort d'aussi près. Ces baguettes ne sont pas toujours évidentes à manipuler, mais il se pourrait qu'il suffise de leurs accorder votre confiance."

Accorder sa confiance ? Une Salope tel que lui n'a rien à accorder ! La baguette n'avait qu'à le faire plier, comme tout les autres, il obéirait. Mais cette baguette si étrange, il l'adorait déjà...


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

Mille merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :) La suite dans 100 lectures et au moins 1 review ;)

**Chapitre 12**

Spinel s'installe dans la grand salle si imposante qu'elle en devient oppressante de grandeur. Face à lui, chaque professeurs. Aujourd'hui, il doit passer un test pour définir son niveau et dans quel classe l'inscrire. Severus Snape a déclaré qu'il ne savait rien de l'enseignement que son fils avait reçut.

Harry Potter devait normalement être admit en troisième année mais l'état de son noyau magique pouvait l'avoir fait regresser, tout comme les nombreux traumatismes récents. Ainsi, son père lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et de faire simplement ce qu'il connaissait.

Un professeur du nom de Lupin s'avanca vers lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui cité quelques créatures magiques dangereuses et comment les combattre.

Spinel déglutit, intimidé et murmura : "Les épouvantards ... on peut les combattres en utilisant la formule 'riddikulus'. C'est la seule créatures magiques que je sais comment combattre mais je connais aussi les trolls, les chaporouges, les lutins..."

Le professeur Lupin lui fit un sourire encourageant et se ré-installa à sa place en prenant des notes. Chaque professeur l'évaluat ainsi, à l'oral, rapidement. Puis on lui demanda de jetter quelques sorts qui connurent plus ou moins de succès et enfin on le laissa partir.

Spinel s'enfuit rapidement jusque dans les appartements de son père alors que Severus Snape restait avec ses collègues pour discuter de la situation.

"Severus, votre enfant n'est pas exactement au niveau d'entrer en troisième année. Il n'est pas en retard concernant les connaissances théoriques mais son niveau est catastrophique concernant la pratique."

L'infirmière crut alors bon d'intervenir :

"Malheureusement, on sait tous que son noyau magique est sérieusement abimé. La blessure magique qu'il a subit empeste l'air ! Il est déjà remarquable que cet enfant ait trouvé une baguette magique qui lui réponde et qu'il parvienne à la faire réagir ! Quelques soit l'année où il sera inscrit, il ne parviendra sans doute pas à suivre concernant la pratique."

Rolanda Bibine sur-enchéri :

"Entre son niveau magique et ses handicaps physiques, cet enfant ne pourra jamais monter sur un balai ! En tout cas, il ne parviendra pas à suivre dans le moindre de mes cours !"

Minerva eut un geste appaisant et expliqua :

"Il est hors de question d'écarter cet élève sous prétexte qu'il a subit de graves traumatismes. Il viendra étudier entre nos murs. Cependant, il faudra sans doute trouver un compromis. Adaptés ses cours en fonction de ses propres moyens. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Ce n'est qu'après deux longues heures de délibérations que Severus put rentrer chez lui, retrouver son garçon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

Comme toujours, prochain chapitre dans au moins 1 review et 100 lectures ! En ce moment ca va très vite ^^ Merci à tous vous me faites chaud au coeur !

**PS de l'auteur** : En ce moment j'écris Ne pas sombrer (Twilight) / Seconde Chance (Buffy) et jessaye de reprendre Ignoré, aimé, vengé (Gundam Wing) vous avez peut-être également remarqué que je publie "régulièrement" des drabbles (je vous invite d'ailleurs à les lire XD ils ne semblent attirer personnes, peut-être à cause des fandoms ?) et que j'ai aussi publié une petite fanfiction (en une seule fois, comme ca pas d'attente) : Infirmus (Harry Potter) qui est semble-t-il plus violente que je ne le pensais vu les réactions ^^ Pour les amateurs du genre ;)

Si jamais ca vous tente ... Ca me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires ! Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas le "second tome" du Noyau Magique que j'ai aussi commencé à écrire !

Bon je vous laisse tranquille et après cette grosse page de pub, enfin, le chapitre :

**Chapitre 13**

Spinel était nerveux, hésitant. Il avait oublié la façon de faire certains sorts des plus simplistes pourtant. Il était persuadé que l'on va le refuser à Poudlard et le renvoyer d'où il vient ... après tout, son nouveau père ne peut garder un tel incompétent auprès de lui n'es-ce pas ? Lui qui a toujours détesté l'incompétance ! Il va redevenir la Salope, replonger dans la folie, dans le Cocon de Douleur. Il ne le quittera plus mais en plus, maintenant, il n'aura plus le moindre espoir concernant sa culpabilité. Coupable d'être en enfer, coupable d'y retourner, coupable d'en souffrir aussi.

Il savoure une dernière fois la douce chaleur des appartements de maitre de potion. Peut-être pourra-t-il y passer une nuit quand même ? Doux espoir ... Il n'a rien fait pour mériter de passer une minute de plus auprès de cette chaleur, de ce cocon de bonheur ...

Pourtant lorsque son père revient, il n'annonce pas son futur départ. Non, non, non ! D'une voix tranquille et étrangement soulagé il lui explique :

"Ton niveau théorique est assez bon pour être envoyé en troisième année, cependant, dans certains cours, tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir à cause de ton niveau pratique. Tu auras donc des cours de soutien avec certains professeurs et moi-même pour t'aider à mieux manipuler la magie. Tu es dispensé de cours de vol pour cette année."

Spinel est heureux, il n'en espérait pas tellement mais ... Il avait quelques part l'espoir de retrouver la liberté de mouvement que seul un balai offre. Bien sur avec une jambe immobile, piloter était quasi-impossible. Et surtout, surtout, ses poumons ne supporteraient pas un tel effort mais il avait tout de même espoir... Cependant en bonne Salope bien sage, il ne laissa rien transparaitre. On l'aurait refusé à Poudlard qu'il aurait essayer d'en faire de même, mais avec moins de succès peut-être...

"Je sais que tu connais le chateau comme ta poche, mais officiellement Spinel ne l'a jamais vu. Tu n'as qu'à aller te balader dans les lieux principaux jusqu'au diner qui aura lieu dans la grand salle.

- Oui, monsieur."

Severus s'assoit sur son canapé, soudain las. Las des évènements qui arrivent et auxquel il doit simplement réagir. Dans quelques années, Spinel ne voudrait sans doute plus être son fils, il re-deviendrai officiellement Harry Potter et Severus deviendrait celui qui a manipuler tout le monde... En attendant, il tente de prévoir comment élever cet enfant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

Comme je trouvais ces chapitres désespérement court, j'en ai ré-écrit quelques parties pour les rendres vaguement plus long. C'est pas la longueur du siècle, ca reste des chapitres courts, mais un peu moins qu'à l'origine ^^ J'ai ré-écrit ainsi 4 ou 5 chapitres et après ca reparts, les chapitres redeviennent plus longs d'origine, donc j'y ai pas touché.

1 review au moins + 100 lectures = 1 nouveau chapitre publié ! Plusieurs chapitres peuvent donc arrivé dans la même journée, je ne peux que vous conseiller de mettre la fanfiction dans vos alertes si vous avez envie de la suivre ;)

**Chapitre 14**

Severus a passé toute la matinée à repéter à Spinel qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Quelques soit le résultat, il ne le renierai pas. Il avait fait de son mieux pour rassuré son enfant, en vain. Mais comment aurait-il put réussir à le rassurer alors que lui-même était tellement inquiet ? Bien sur ! Il ne l'aurait jamais avouer.

Spinel n'avait rarement était aussi stressé que lorsqu'il s'installa sur le tabouret face aux professeurs. Normalement tout nouveau élève doit passer devant tout les autres, mais après que l'infirmière ait brièvement lu le dossier médical de Spinel, elle avait conseillé une cérémonie plus intimiste. Les soucis pulmonaires de l'enfant et le stress ne faisait pas bon ménage. Mais toute cette attention particulière ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir moins stressé...

Le choixpeau entonna, la chanson célèbre de Poudlard :

"Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce lieu."

Gryffondor ... Comment ferait-il s'il était renvoyé chez les lions ? Toute cette mascarade s'écroulerait comme un chateau de sable en pleine tempête ! Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais ...

"Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale."

Poufsouffle ... tout le monde avait une si mauvaise vision de cette maison qu'il pourrait presque si sentir comme chez lui. Mais aurait-il l'orgueil de choisir une maison ?

"Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

La-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître. "

Oui, tout à fait, un serdaigle ne pouvant pas faire de magie ! Il deviendrait la risée de tous ... Quoique, à Serdaigle ou ailleurs, cela ferait rire tout le monde.

"Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leur fins."

On posa le vieux Choixpeau sur sa chevelure noire. En même temps qu'il sentit le poids du chapeau, une voix retentit dans sa tête et il commenca à lui répondre mentalement.

"HARRY POTTER ! Tu es HARRY POTTER !

- Chhhhhhhhhhut ! Je ne suis plus une Salope, s'il-vous-plait ... Je suis Spinel. Je suis Spinel."

Arrivera-t-il a s'en persuader ? Il aimerait tellement ne jamais en douter ! Mais c'est tellement dur ... Il se le repète souvent comme un mantra *je suis Spinel*, *je suis Spinel*, *je suis Spinel*, Harry Potter n'existe plus.

" Oh mon enfant ... Comment pourrai-je te répartir ? Tu as perdu le courage des Lions même s'il est toujours là quelques part, tu es toujours malin mais tu crains l'agressivité quelques qu'elle soit ... beaucoup trop pour aller chez les Serpents. Tu es certes patient, mais uniquement parce que tu es persuadé que c'est la seule façon de survivre. Tu pourrais apprendre la confiance chez le Poufsouffle mais en tant que Spinel tu y serais bien mal accueillit. Même si tu travailles durs, tu n'es pas forgé du fer des érudits, tu n'y trouveras jamais ta place.

- N'importe où s'il vous plait, ne me mettez pas dehors.

- Où aimerais-tu aller Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas...

- Je suis désolée Harry.

- Je m'appelle Spinel, monsieur.

- GRYFFONDOR !"

Un éclat de surprise jailli dans la salle, tout les professeurs se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers le professeur de Potion. Mais ce dernier resta totalement neutre. Après une longue dizaine de minutes de silence durant lequel Spinel était au bord de la crise d'angoisse Severus lacha d'une voix colérique :

"Et bien Minerva ! Vous n'applaudissez plus les élèves qui rentre dans votre maison ! Où bien mon fils n'en est-il pas digne ?"

La vieille dame sursauta, avant de se reprendre, de se lever et de serrer la main fragile de l'enfant entre les siennes et de lui murmurer :

"Tu es le bienvenu parmis les Gryffondors."

Spinel ne se détendit pourtant que lorsqu'il rejoint son père et que celui-ci lui glissa à l'oreille : "Je suis fier de toi, montre-leur à tous que notre famille n'est pas une famille de lâche."

Et pour la première fois, Spinel lui répondit avec une voix étranglée par l'émotion : "Oui, père."


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :) Comme d'habitude, 1 review au moins et 100 lectures et je poste la suite ;)

PS : voici un chapitre un peu particulier, mais qui j'espère sera vous plaire. Luna fait enfin son apparition ;)

**Chapitre 15 - Un bruit court**

Comme à chaque rentrée scolaire, le Poudlard Express est rempli d'élève qui rient, crient, chahutent, se plaignent ou encore racontent leurs vacances ! Dans chaque compartiment des petits groupes se sont formés, seuls les nouveaux venus cherchent encore une place...

Draco Malfoy était installé dans un grand compartiment auprès de Vincent Crabbe et de Grégory Goyle. A chaque fois qu'un nouveau se présente à la porte, il leur offre son regard le plus glacial ce qui leur fait toujours faire demi-tour.

Ensemble, à voix basse, ils discutent de la rumeur qui seccoue tout le train : Severus Snape aurait un fils. Draco est tout bonnement attéré que son parrain ne lui ai pas fait part de cette nouvelle en personne et en premier ! N'aurait-il pas du avoir l'exclusivité ? Si, sans doute, peut-être que la rumeur est infondée alors ?

Mais Crabbe interrompit ses pensées de petit noble blessé dans son orgeuil en assainant le coup de masse :

"Un bruit court qu'il aurait déjà était réparti ... et à Gryffondor !

- Tu pense qu'il s'agit d'une rumeur complètement fausse Draco ? Après tout, personne n'est déjà allé à Poudlard !

- Je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est la vérité, on lui fera payer ce déshonneur à ce petit con !"

Draco ne réponds pas, pensif.

Quelques wagons plus loin, Hermione discutait avec Ron de la disparition d'Harry. Ils étaient complètement attérés, défaits. Leur ami avait eut et avait sans doute encore des problèmes et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider...

"Tu crois qu'il va réapparaitre d'un seul coup comme il sait si bien faire ?

- J'ai peur que non, Ron. Tout le monde le cherche de partout, il semble avoir vraiment disparut ce coup-ci ..."

Les deux amis s'observent, en gardant un silence lourd de sens lorsque Neville tout essoufflé rentra brusquement dans le compartiment :

"Y'a... y'a... y'a un nouveau Gryffondor !

- Bien sur qu'il y a de nouveaux Gryffondor, Neville. Comme chaque année je te rappele !"

lui répondit sèchement, sur une voix docte, la très chère Hermione Granger. Neville soupire face à cet air de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout avant de la reprendre.

"Non... non... Il est déjà répartit et pas en première année !

- Comment ? Une répartition avec le début de l'année ! Mais ce n'est arrivée qu'en ..."

Et la voit replongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard, comme à son habitude !

Personne ne remarqua l'air un peu plus évasif, si c'est possible, de Luna qui était contre la fenêtre, au bout du compartiment. Un nouvel élève ? Dans son année ? Voilà qui était surprenant ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas Serdaigle. Dans un sourrire ravi, Luna se dit qu'elle a un nouvel ami. Qu'importe qu'ils ne se soient pas rencontré, les elfes Doédol on surement déjà fait leurs travails et on tissait les liens de l'amitié entre eux ! Oui, c'est surement ca !


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

Je crois que je poste trop souvent :p Alors je vais monter un tout petit peu les critères, a partir de 2 reviews et 100 lectures je vous posterais la suite ;)

**Chapitre 16**

Spinel avance doucement, presque prudement dans les couloirs du chateau. La veille a eut lieu la première soirée à Poudlard, un véritable festin comme toute les années... Mais le stress lui avait tellement tordu l'estomac que Snape avait finit par lui proposé de rester dans sa chambre. Spinel avait sauté sur l'occasion... et maintenant, où qu'il regarde, il appercoit un élève entre de le fixer. Il y a pourtant 4 classes de premières années qui viennent de débarquer, mais personne ne s'en préoccupe. A croire qu'il est le seul "nouveau".

Si tout n'était pas déjà assez dur, son premier cours de la journée est le cours de sortilège. Matière qu'il est a présent incapable d'accomplir... Entre son noyau deffectueux et sa baguette capricieuse, il n'arrive même pas à effectuer les sortilèges de première année... Au pire, il ne fera que ce ridiculiser, n'es-ce pas ? Pas de quoi dramatiser.

Mais lorsqu'il arrive dans le couloir de la salle de Sortilège et qu'il voit tout les élèves se tourner vers lui d'un seul homme, il se ravise : il y a de quoi dramatiser.

Ron, son ancien faux-ami, s'approche d'un pas raide et lui lance :

"On t'a pas vu hier à la salle commune des Gryffondors, à moins que tu n'y ai pas été réparti, puisqu'on ne t'a pas non vu avec le choixpeau."

Spinel déglutit et murmure : "Bonjour à toi aussi." avec de se raffermir et d'assurer avec tout son courage pour maigre drapeau : "Je suis un Gryffondor."

Tout les élèves se mettent à parler à voix basse et rapide entre eux, Ron se désintéresse de lui et retourne vers Hermione, les messes-basses reprennent. Hermione l'observe en silence. Spinel est au bord de la crise d'angoisse lorsqu'une petite blonde se présente devant lui en sautillant.

"Bonjour, tu dois être Spinel. Je me présente : Luna Lovegood ! On a sortilège ensemble, ca te dis d'être mon partenaire ?"

Voyant que le jeune homme est trop surpris -il l'a regarde bouche-bée avec des grands yeux- pour répondre elle enchaine :

"Je suis sure qu'on va devenir de grands amis !"

Malgré la présence douce et agréable de Luna, le cours se passe difficilement. Il ne réussit pas un seul sort, sa baguette ne répondant pas... Bien sur le professeur est rassurant, il ne lui met pas la pression et lui donne mille conseil pour se relaxer. Il lui donne des conseils pour apprendre à atteindre plus facilement sa puissance magique. Il est encourageant sans être pesant pour autant. Le cours se termine finalement avec des "Cracmol !" qui fusent au dessus de sa tête. Les Gryfondors l'ont jugé... Cracmol ? Non, il n'est pas un cracmol ! Les professeurs l'ont testé après tout.

Les machoires serrés et le dos raide l'enfant quitte la salle sous les injures. Il ne peux pas courir avec sa jambe abimée, mais sa canne lui a rendue assez de mobilité pour marcher d'un bon pas. Sans même chercher à aller dans son second cours, il descend jusqu'au cachot. Des Serpentards attendent devant la porte du laboratoire de potion, sans un regard pour eux, il pénètre dans la salle.

Severus relève vivement la tête près à insulter l'imprudent qui est rentré dans la salle sans sa permission. Entre chaque cours il range et prépare le matériel, faisant parfois cohabiter des ingrédients dangereux. Mais l'élève qu'il voit entrer, le visage rougit, c'est son fils.

"Spinel, que fait-tu là ? Tu devrais être en cours avec tes camarades ?

- Suis-je un cracmol ?"

Sans en connaitre précisément la raison, Severus se sentit soudain furieux. Tremblant de rage il murmura : "Foutu Gryffondor." avant de se reprendre : "Non, Spinel. Ton noyau magique a été abimé, ta puissance magique n'a pas changé. Tu as juste plus de mal à l'atteindre."

Ceux à quoi l'enfant lui répondit : "Merci monsieur. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé." et il s'enfuit jusqu'à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 17**

La discution aurait du arriver tôt ou tard. Severus était presque soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas venu avant, mais Spinel venait de le lui demander et il attendait une réponse. Alors d'une voix roque, l'homme lui explique.

Vous-savez-qui monte une armée en toute discrétion. Il ne cherche pas a faire parler de lui pour l'instant, mais la disparition de Harry Potter lui a donné un certain essort. Beaucoup ont abandonné l'espoir de rester neutre et l'ont rejoint.

"Ma cicatrice ... elle a disparu quand j'ai changé d'apparence. Et la douleur aussi.

- Chaque sorcier à une signature magique propre, les sorts s'attachent à cette signature, mais ton noyau magique abimé à légèrement changé cette signature magique. La modification de ton apparence a encore changé un petit peu cette signature. Tant et si bien que Harry Potter et Spinel Prince ont deux signatures différentes quoique proche."

Spinel hoche gravement du chef. Son père le protége de la guerre. Il l'a comprit dès le premier jour.

"Monsieur ... puis-je poser une question indiscrète ?

- Bien sur, vas-y.

- Etes-vous toujours espion ?"

La question arrache un sourrire à l'adulte, s'inquiéterait-on pour lui ? Voilà qui serait innatendu.

"Non... Non, on est plus espion quand on a une famille. Je prend une potion qui fait disparaitre les douleurs de la marque et réduit totalement ses pouvoirs sur moi. Mais heureusement que j'avais prévu la possibilité d'arrêté depuis des années, la Lady est assez sécurisé, Poudlard également.

- Oui ... nous sommes en sécurité."

Spinel se murmura ce mot : "famille" avec douceur et joie jusqu'au soir. Son père lui avait demandé de faire l'effort de rester un moment dans la salle commune avant d'aller dans son dortoir. Bien sur, l'appartement privé de Severus ne lui était pas fermé en cas de soucis, bien au contraire. Et Spinel ... Spinel voulait absolument parvenir à obéir. Ne pas décevoir comprenez-vous ?

Mais a peine rentré dans la salle commune que tout les regards se braquent sur lui et les discutions s'arrêtent.

Quelqu'un murmure : "Le serpent est arrivé !"

Mais Spinel inspire profondément et avec le courage d'un lion, il s'installe dans un fauteuil un peu à l'éccart et sort un livre : "La magie, principe et fondement". Cet ouvrage taché notamment d'expliquer d'où vient la magie, comment elle transite dans le corps mais également a quoi sert exactement une baguette, pourquoi elles sont toutes différentes, etc, etc. Spinel avait trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il cherche a comprendre comment un noyau magique s'abime et comment ne plus ressembler à un cracmol.

Il aurait du se rendre compte que les discutions n'avaient pas reprise. En levant les yeux il aurait pourtant pu voir les garçons s'approchaient de lui mais il ne vit rien arriver. Soudain, on lui arracha son livre des mains.

"Alors, on cherche comment nous ensorcellez ?

- Ah moins qu'il ne cherche à comprendre pourquoi il n'est qu'un pauvre petit CRAC-MOLEUH !"

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire alors que Spinel tenter vainement d'expliquer que le livre n'est pas à lui, qu'ils doivent le lui rendre.

"On dit que tu es le fils de Snape, pourquoi tu ne portes pas son nom ?

- Il devait espérer pouvoir le cacher comme si son nez de corbeau pouvait nous laisser dans le doute !"

Nouveaux éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce que Spinel énonce d'une voix froide et furieuse :

"On m'avait annoncé les Gryffondors courageux, je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient se déplacer en meute pour oser sans prendre à un élève seul. Courageux petits lions qui ont peur du grand méchant professeur de potion pour ne s'en prendre qu'à son fils. Heureusement que vous êtes trop imbécile pour vous rendre compte de votre propre QI sinon vous créveriez de honte."

Spinel détourna les talons et partit en larme rejoindre son père. Il avait besoin ... besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui le laisse vivre en paix.

**PS :** Prochain chapitre dans une centaine de lecture et 2 reviews ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 18**

Severus rentre dans la chambre de son fils, Spinel est encore rentré à l'appartement la veille. S'il n'observait pas aussi bien Spinel il croirait qu'il ne fait aucun effort... C'est pourtant loin d'être le cas. L'enfant se réveille et passe une main lasse sur son visage rendue fiévreux par ses larmes passées.

Il est pourtant l'heure de se lever, son père est là pour le lui rappeler. Spinel observe le maitre de potion, l'homme se tient droit, fier et froid à la fois. Extérieurement, il semble ne s'intéresser à personne, ce n'est que si l'on observe l'endroit où il se place dans la pièce on peut s'appercevoir qu'il se met en protection des autres. Ce genre de détail qui a eux seul dévoille le réel Severus Snape, ce genre de détail qui peuvent devenir vital en temps de guerre, ce genre de détail ... que personne sauf lui ne semble voir.

Alors, Spinel est fier d'avoir été adopté par cet homme, fier d'être son fils. Il aimerait savoir s'en montrer digne. Il aurait presque aimé être repartit à Serpentard, mais coup du sort, cette fois ci, le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement. Peut-être aurait-il du lui demander ? Le supplier de le mettre à Serpentard ? Il avait eut si peur de ne pas être répartit, d'être mit dehors. Mais les Gryffondors, du haut de leur courage si grandement affiché n'était qu'une bande de lache.

"Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour, Spinel. Voudrais-tu prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi dans nos appartements ?"

Le sourrire de son fils lui répondit et il le laissa tranquillement se préparer. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que l'enfant réapparu, affublé d'une robe portant le blason des rouges et or. La démarche de Spinel devient si assurée avec sa canne que l'on en oubliait presque la dite canne, éternellement cachée dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier.

Sur la table basse du salon, un petit-déjeuner les attendait. Les deux hommes burent un thé "rose et amende" à la saveur surprenante et picorèrent dans les différentes viennoiseries. Severus mit plus de temps que d'habitude avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, cependant, il finit par le faire.

"Spinel ... que ce passe-t-il à la tour Gryffondor pour que tu n'y restes pas ?

- Ce sont des lâches."

Le mot surpris l'adulte qui ne put que laisser échaper une expression d'incrédulité durant quelques millièmes de secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

"Des lâches ?

- Oui, monsieur."

Ce jour là, Severus ne parvient pas à lui en faire dire plus. Cependant, quand il demanda à Minerva ce qui pouvait faire dire à son fils que les Gyffondors étaient des lâches, elle resta stupéfaite et son visage se tordit d'une expression outrée des plus délicieuses pour son confrère.

Mais Spinel était bien loin de ces considérations là. A peine le petit déjeuner fut-il terminer qu'il partit dans le parc du chateau pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée : Soin aux créatures magiques.

Le professeur Hagrid était lui-même un demi-géant, une "créature" ce qui avait quelques parts toujours amusé Harry a une autre époque, bien que l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme surpassait ce genre d'anecdote sarcastique. Cependant, Spinel ne connaissait pas Hagrid. Ou plutôt, Hagrid ne connaissait pas Spinel, voilà qui serait plus exacte.

Mais Spinel fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Luna l'approchait avec une démarche joyeuse. La jeune femme semblait juste ravie d'avoir ce cours avec lui. Elle lui offrit le plus beaux des sourires avant de commencer à lui expliquer :

"Aujourd'hui, Hagrid va nous montrer des Sombrals ! Ce sont des créatures MER-VEI-LLEUSE mais beaucoup pensent qu'elles portent malheurs parce qu'on ne peux les voir que si on a déjà vu la mort... Pourtant, ce sont de vrais portes-bonheurs !"

La tyrade arracha un petit sourire à Harry qui lui murmura :

"Le centre de ma baguette est fait de crin de sombral...

- Oh ! C'est sans doute pour cela que tu leurs ressembles autant. Je suis certaine que tu es un porte-bonheur toi aussi."

Et au vu de la joie de Luna, il en était presque difficile d'en douter... C'est alors que Spinel apercoit les créatures, de magnifiques créatures à leur façon. Chevaux carnivores ailés, à l'aspect sombre et anguleux. Guère étonnant que beaucoup les conscidérent comme mauvais. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal pour eux... Après tout, Spinel était détesté mais Harry Potter, l'enfant-qui-a-survécut, était plus mamené par que Spinel. Harry Potter n'est pas un porte-bonheur, mais ce n'est guère mieux. Spinel a le même destin, mais il fait peur et les gens ne le savent pas... Le parrallèle est si simple à faire.

Hagrid présente la petite famille de Sombral, Luna et Spinel sont les seuls à les voir. Les regards se tournent vers le garçon et il entends murmurer méchamment : "C'est sans doute pendant son entrainement pour devenir mangemort !"

Il sursaute comment si on l'avait gifflé, comment pouvait-on lancer ce genre de rumeur ? Mais en bon Prince, Spinel se redressa, lanca ses traits se durcir et ne laissa pas voir qu'il avait entendu l'attaque verbale ou qu'elle avait pu l'atteindre.

**Note de fin :** Mille merci pour vos reviews ! J'aimerai préciser que je ne demande pas 100 lectures et 2 reviews pour faire du chantage mais parce que ... ainsi, je sais quand poster la suite ! Dès que vous avez a peu près tous lu la suite, je poste. Je crois qu'ainsi n'attendez pas trop.

Concernant les reviews, j'essaie d'en comprendre ce qui vous plait pour écrire le second tome en fonction Par exemple vous avez beaucoup réagit à la confrontation entre les élèves et Spinel et pas du tout à la première petite apparition de Luna ! Pourtant la fanfiction est classée Harry / Luna et je croyais que l'absence de Luna durant tout le début de l'histoire apparaitrait comme un problème, une abscence, un manque et que vous l'attendriez avec une certaine impatience. Es-ce que mon choix de couple ne correspond pas à vos attentes ou es-ce que ce n'est pas la partie romantique de l'histoire qui pourrait vous intéressez ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'y réfléchit et j'essaierai d'appliquer au mieux ces réflexions à la suite de l'écriture, même si, ca restera Luna ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** Diri-chan

**Défi** : réponse au défi de Rozenn2356

Severus Snape découvre le corps de Harry Potter au porte de Poudlard. Etant seul au château, le professeur amène Harry dans ses appartements pour le soigner. Hélas certaines blessures sont irréparables. La magie du garçon est aussi grandement endommagé. Harry ne pourra plus utiliser sa jambe droite (ou la gauche au choix) et ses poumons sont devenu très sensible (il peut aussi avoir un poumon perforé).Il y a peu de choses qui peuvent mettre un enfant magique (ce qui veut dire un enfant sorcier) dans cette état. Severus pense que Harry est victime depuis tout petit de maltraitance et de malnutrition. Sinon il aurait été victime aussi de violes assez brutaux (y a pas forcément besoin de la description). Pour aider Harry a s'en remettre il lui propose de l'adopté et de changer son apparence. Severus ne voulant pas lui transmettre la nom de son immonde père décide de lui donner celui de sa mère, Prince.

**Note** : En retard ? Non en faites, je n'avais pas envie de mettre le chapitre 19 par caprice. Oui, je suis parfois capricieuse il faut croire. J'ai pas envie de prendre le temps d'écrire un pavé alors je vais essayer de résumé.

J'écris pour me faire plaisir, égoïstement. Je publie pas pour recevoir des lauriers mais pour vous faire plaisir, à vous, les lecteurs, et je tiens à souligner que certaines reviews me font bien plus plaisir que vous pourriez l'imaginer et qu'elles provoquent tout un tas de choses. J'ai une idée de l'écriture et de ce que je veux faire passer qui m'est propre, ou en tout cas ça me plait de le croire...

Tout ca pour dire qu'en publiant mes textes j'essaye de faire tout un tas d'effort (notamment de correction même si je suis très loin d'être une bêta et de ré-écriture pour améliorer mes chapitres) et qu'en échange je demande simplement que vous manifestiez l'envie de lire la suite et aussi vos avis, vos opinions, vos déceptions... qui sont importants pour moi. Tout ce qui me permettra de ré-écrire la suite plus correctement, pour mieux vous satisfaire. Cette demande n'est pas très bien perçue : j'ai compris, mais es-ce mieux quand je publie "quand ca me pête" ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous allez remarquer que je suis loin d'être un modèle de régularité !

**Chapitre 19**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout en rasant les murs Spinel accélère le pas. Son cœur bat fort comme s'il voulait l'aider dans sa fuite. Il n'aurait pas du s'engager dans ce couloir, il le savait bien, il aurait du faire le détour habituel. D'habitude, il est plus prudent, mais aujourd'hui ... ses poumons le brulent. Il a voulu s'économiser, faire attention à sa santé comme on le lui a tellement conseillé. Le détour est si long et si fatiguant, mais ces le seul chemin qu'il a trouvé où il ne croise jamais personne. Derrière lui, les ricanements s'approchent et avec sa jambe abimée, il n'a aucune chance de réussir à s'échapper. Pourtant avec la force de désespoir, il accélère encore un peu le pas. Sa mâchoire est serré, du bout des doigts il frôle sa baguette, si seulement il pouvait l'utiliser pour se défendre. Si seulement il n'en était pas réduit à l'état d'un cracmol !

Soudain, un sort vert l'atteins en plein dans le dos et le propulse au sol. Ils ne lui ont laissé aucune chance, même pas celle d'affronter leurs regards, même pas la possibilité de lâcher trois mots furieux. Dans la seconde, un hoquet le prend et il n'a que le temps de se retourner pour vomir, vomir, vomir et vomir encore. En entrouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçoit qu'il vomit des limaces et bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à reprendre son souffle, cette vue suffit pour le faire vomir de plus belle.

C'est Hermione Granger qui arrive alors et qui le sauve, littéralement, en faisant cesser l'enchantement. Spinel a le souffle court, erratique. Il se tient avachit sur son flanc, les limaces l'entourent de toute part. Et autour de lui : les rires. Les rires de ces agresseurs. Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que cette blague aurait pu le tuer sans l'intervention d'Hermione ? Ses poumons n'auraient pas supporté un tel traitement longtemps...

L'enfant a connu la violence et la cruauté durant trop longtemps. Son père lui a apprit, est encore entrain de lui apprendre, à force de douceur et de vie tranquille à reprendre confiance en lui. Mais ce n'est pas la confiance en lui, devenu enfin assez grande, qui provoque la suite. Non, c'est la colère, la colère de se sentir faible et la peur d'être passé si près de la mort à cause de ses poumons si faible. La colère d'avoir en face de lui des élèves aussi bête que méchant.

Rendu fou par la colère, Spinel saisit sa baguette, oubliant qu'il n'est plus parvenu à jeter de sort depuis que son noyau a été abimé et furieux il murmure d'une voix sombre et dangereuse :

"Ressentez la douleur."

Sans qu'il ne dise rien d'autres, un rayon part de sa baguette et atteins les Gryffondors, car ce sont belle et bien des lâches rouges et or. Durant les premières secondes, le sort semble avoir été sans effet, les enfants sourient presque s'apprêtant déjà à lancer des piques à celui qu'il considère comme un "sans-pouvoir", un "cracmol" puis soudain, le sourire naissant s'efface de leur visage. Ils suffoquent. Ils tombent à genoux et leurs jambes droites se paralysent. Spinel observe leur souffrance, solidement ancré sur sa canne. Il ne jubile pas, il attends simplement.

Dans chacun de ses membres, il sent la magie circuler de nouveau, pulser en lui comme si elle avait sa propre conscience. Ivre de magie, il voit a peine Luna se ruer sur lui. Il le sent pas ses mains fines qui se sont refermées sur ses bras. Mais a force de patience, elle fait entendre sa voix.

"Tu es comme un sombral, Spinel, tu n'es pas mauvais."

Il fait un triste sourire à Luna, comme les sombrals ... oui, peut-être, mais il n'arrive pas à être invisible, même si parfois il le souhaite plus que tout. D'une voix éteinte, il murmure : "Je suis si fatigué ... Je voulais prendre le chemin le plus court, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je ne voulais pas ... causer de problème."

Mais Luna se contente de sourire, il n'y a rien à dire. Elle ne l'accuse de rien. Elle lui tends la main et lorsqu'il la saisit, le sort cesse. Au même instant, Spinel s'écroule contre elle, épuisé. Sa magie s'est repliée laissant ses membres engourdis mais sa respiration se calme, il se sent protégé, il est à l'abri.

Dans un couloir emplit de limaces et d'enfants aux cœurs mauvais malgré leurs emblèmes, on peut voir le jour et la nuit s'étreindre. Les cheveux blonds et noirs se mélangent. Leurs peaux toutes aussi pâles l'une que l'autre se confondent et deux cœurs battent à l'unisson.

**Note de fin** : En réaction à ma note de début, je dirai simplement : je mettrai la suite lorsque vous m'en aurez donné l'envie. Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs que ca pénalise.


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**A mes chers reviewers** : Mille merci à chacun d'entre vous, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous compter pour moi. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**Note de l'auteur **: Le 20ième et pas dernier chapitre ^^ Non, la fin n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite. Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs un chapitre assez court, encore une fois, qui lance la "dernière" grande action de cette première partie. J'espère ne pas l'avoir trop loupée

**Chapitre 20**

Severus observe son fils, couché dans leurs appartements. Il cherche a retrouver un peu de Harry Potter dans Spinel Prince. Mais les yeux noirs qui se posent sur lui, les yeux de son fils, n'ont plus rien a voir avec le héros qu'il pensait exister. Son enfant est un jeune homme courageux. Et Harry Potter n'est pas réapparu, a-t-il seulement exister un jour de la façon dont la cru l'ensemble de la population sorcière ? Rien de moins sûr.

D'une voix douce et délicate, l'enfant murmure :

"_Je suis désolé, monsieur._

_- Ah bon. Et de quoi ?_

_- D'avoir agressé d'autres élèves, d'avoir été imprudent et de mettre servit de ma baguette à de mauvais escient_."

Severus ne dit rien, n'ajoute rien. Spinel a simplement montré une facette de sa souffrance à ses tourmenteurs. Il leur a donné une leçon de vie. Rien de cruel finalement. Rien de trop. Un juste bon retour des choses. Mais l'enfant était parvenu a maitriser sa magie et sa baguette en donnant cette leçon. Un véritable tour de force finalement.

"_Tu viendras en retenue avec moi tout les jours pendant deux semaines._

_- Oui, monsieur._

_- Et tu dormiras dans le dortoir des Gryffondors durant ces deux semaines._

_- Mais ! Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait ..._

_- Non. Tu l'as dit toi-même : ils sont lâches, tu n'as pas a avoir peur d'eux. Maintenant c'est à eux d'avoir peur. Es-ce que tu as compris ?_

_- Oui monsieur ..._

_- Bien, vas-y alors_."

Les yeux larmoyant de son fils n'y changèrent rien, il était temps qu'il apprenne à faire face. Severus n'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute pas laissé trainer autant la situation malgré son aversion pour les Gryffondors. C'est d'un pas lent et trainant, serrant sa canne comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le protéger de tout, qu'il s'engagea hors des couloirs des cachots. Dire qu'il y a peu de temps encore, ces cachots étaient pour lui synonyme de retenues, d'injustices et de tristesses.

Ses pas résonnaient doucement dans les couloirs déserts. Le couvre-feu était tombé il y a quelques minutes déjà, heureusement, être le fils de Snape avait cet avantage qu'on le laisser voyager de la tour Gryffondor aux appartements de son père sans lui poser trop de problème. Bien-sur, subir un interrogatoire avec Rusard, aussi petit dure-t-il, n'est jamais une partie de plaisir mais tant qu'il se trouve exactement sur le trajet le plus court entre les cachots et la tour Gryffondor, il le laisse repartir.

Au détour d'un couloir, Spinel apercoit Miss Teigne. La chatte n'a jamais été des plus agréable, mais il semblerait qu'elle l'apprécie assez pour ne pas l'embêter. Pourtant Spinel grimace, il sait ce que sa présence implique : un enième interrogatoire en règle.

Spinel va pour continuer son chemin lorsqu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Miss Teigne n'a jamais eut ce genre de position ... aussi statique. Doucement, Spinel appelle, espérant tout de même échapper à Rusard :

"_Miss Teigne ...? Miss ...? Ca ne va pas ?_"

Mais la chatte ne se retourne pas, ne bouge pas, toujours aussi immobile. Alors Spinel s'approche encore, jusqu'à comprendre qu'elle est totalement figée, comme stupéfié. Mais qui oserait lancer un sort à la chatte de Miss Teigne après le couvre-feu ?

Cette question fait paniquer l'enfant. D'un pas vif, il se dirige vers les quartiers du professeur le plus proche et demande, supplie, crie aux tableaux d'alerter les professeurs tout en appellant Rusard d'une voix stressée. Tout ce branle-bas de combat finit par les alerter et bientôt tous se réunissent autour de Miss Teigne.

Severus Snape ne l'avouera jamais mais lorsqu'il a recu l'alerte des tableaux, il a d'abord cru que c'était à son fils qu'il était arrivé malheur ! Le soulagement éprouvé en apprenant que ce n'était "que" Miss Teigne était indescriptible. Dès qu'il le put, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Spinel et la serra dignement. Un salut bref, mais intense.

"_Monsieur ?_

_- Calme-toi Spinel. Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est produit_."

Doucement, avec ses mots, il tenta de prouver son innocence, il expliqua le peu de chose qu'il savait. Il ne parvint pas à convaincre Rusard qui était fou de douleur mais lorsque l'homme fit un pas dans sa direction, Severus Snape se mit en travers de son chemin, la main sur sa baguette. Un silence de mort se fit : personne ne toucherait son fils impunément ! Son regard, la tension dans ses épaules, la façon dont ses machoires s'étaient contractées, tout était clair : il était près à se battre contre tous, quitte à perdre son post et peut-être même plus plutôt que de les laisser toucher un cheveux de son fils. Spinel se rapprocha d'ailleurs de son père, allant jusqu'à effleurer le pan de sa robe. Chacun se reprit, conscient d'avoir frôlé une nouvelle catastrophe. Le père et le fils échangèrent un long regard pendant que l'infirmière emmenait la chatte immobile avec elle. Expliquant qu'elle tâcherait de découvrir qu'elle sort était responsable de cet état et quel la soignerait au plus vite. Rusard la suivit, inquiet même s'il cherchait à le cacher sous de la colère. Tous repartir chez eux avec le conseil de faire particulièrement attention dans les couloirs. Il fallait à tout prix éviter un autre incident SI ce n'était pas Spinel le responsable.

Spinel cru que les professeurs feraient tout pour garder l'histoire secrète, mais le lendemain, la rumeur courrait dans chacune des maisons. Peut-être es-ce les tableaux qui avait été bavard ? Où peut-être que quelqu'un avait des oreilles qui trainait là où elles n'auraient pas du ? A moins, qu'à Poudlard, on ne soit pas pour cacher ce genre de chose, tout simplement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Si je vous dit que j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas finit de publier la fin, vous allez me passer à tabac hein ? Alors eux ... disons que... Les chapitres sont partis en courant en me voyant arrivés, j'ai sauté sur mon cheval informatique (mais pas de Troie) pour me lancer à leurs poursuites, mais entre deux lignes de commandes je les ai perdu de vu. Il a fallu que j'organise une véritable battue ! Lorsqu'on les a retrouvé acculé entre deux dossiers, ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et menacer de s'entre-tuer. Les bougres ! Ils savaient qu'on les voulaient vivans ! Il a fallu appellé le meilleur négociateur du pays pour qu'ils les fassent revenir à la raison et qu'ils se rendent. Alors vous comprenez ... ca a prit du temps.

Comment ça, ce n'est pas crédible !

**Chapitre 21**

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Spinel est assit sur son lit. Il est encore très tôt, la plupart de ses "camarades" dormaient à poing fermés. Lui, le sommeil le fuyait par moment.

Il remonta sa jambe morte plus près de lui et commenca à la masser, soigneusement, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait que ca à faire pour que le sang circule. Tout en travaillant sa jambe, il murmure :

"Fleur aux pétales d'or,

répands ta magie,

inverse le temps,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

guérit les blessures,

éloigne la pluie,

ce destin impur,

rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit,

ce qu'il m'a prit..."

La chanson ne le guérirat pas, non, bien-sur. Mais elle a le don de lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur. Alors qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées, entre un massage et une relaxation de sa respiration, il ne voit pas l'un des premières années se glisser près de son lit et se saisir de sa canne.

Délicatement, Spinel continue son travail, reprend la chanson encore et encore. Lorsqu'il estime qu'il est temps d'aller prendre sa douche, il s'appercoit de la disparition de sa canne. Il croit d'abord qu'il la faite tomber le long de son lit, sans y prendre gare. Mais il beau chercher à taton, il ne la trouve pas.

Avec sa baguette, il tente de la faire venir, mais rien à faire le sort ne fonctionne pas. Au bord de la crise de larme, l'enfant tente de se lever sans. Sa jambe suis la canne à cause d'un sort en temps normal, tant et si bien qu'elle n'est plus le poids mort qu'elle reste en cet instant. Un poids mort, immobile, qu'il se doit de trainer tout en tachant de garder son équilibre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se traine jusqu'à la salle d'eau, qu'il parvient à prendre une douche rapide qui ne le calme pas pour un sous. Il retourne péniblement jusqu'à son lit, pour prendre son sac lorsqu'il découvre sa canne posée dessus. Il l'a regarde en silence comprenant qu'on lui a fait une mauvaise blague. Il n'a qu'une envie : s'effondrer en sanglot. Mais il n'est pas de ce bois là, alors il prend sa canne comme si de rien n'était et il part en direction de son prochain cours.

C'est dans le couloir que l'altercation se produit. Plusieurs gars de Serpentards font face à une petite troupe de Gryffondor. Les insultes fusent. Spinel ne sait pas où se glisser pour échapper à la baguarre, il va pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entend clairement un sort être jetté.

En se retournant il observe un énorme serpent glisser au sol avec vivacité, près à fondre sur sa proie. Le garçon en face, un Serpentard note vaguement Spinel, est juste terrorisé. Au moment où le serpent va attaquer, Spinel hurle :

"NON !"

Tous se retourne vers lui, même le serpent. Ce dernier s'approche de lui avec un calme qu'il ne possédait pas jusque là et sussure : "Un humain qui parle ? Qui est-tu !"

Spinel ne recule pas, il regarde le serpent surpris et comprend alors que lui seul le comprend.

"Je suis Spinel Prince, fils de Severus Snape, directeur des Serpentards. Ne les attaque pas d'accord ?"

Le serpent semble rire et il finit par lacher :

"Attaquer qui ? Ces lâches se sont enfuis répandre la bonne nouvelle : tu es un fourchelangue."

Sans plus attendre le serpent s'en va, il passe par une fenêtre toute proche et parvient à descendre doucement en direction de la forêt interdite.

Spinel est maintenant seul dans le couloir, il porte sa main à sa bouche et murmure le mot "Fourchelangue" avant de seccouer la tête, il n'est quasiment plus capable de magie. Quelqu'un à du lui jetter un sort pour qu'il comprenne les serpents et puissent leurs répondre, histoire de faire encore baisser sa côte auprès des Gryffondors, voilà tout.


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 22**

Après que la nouvelle du mal étrange qui toucha Miss Teigne se soit répandu, un certain climat de malaise resta. Mais lorsque la nouvelle du premier élève, Colin Crivey, attaqué tomba, tout s'enchaina. Ce n'était plus du malaise, c'était de la colère, de la haine et peut-être également un soupcon d'envie de vengeance.

Dans la grande salle, dans les couloirs et durant les cours au grand damn de Severus, on entendais les rumeurs courir. De partout on entendait : "La chambre des Secret à du être ouverte !", "Seul l'héritier de Salazar pouvait l'ouvrir ... On dit qu'elle avait déjà était ouverte lorsque Snape y était élève !", "Je suis sur qu'il a dit à son fils de l'ouvrir !", "Tu savais qu'il est fourchelangue ?"...

Le corps de Justin est retrouvé ... puis celui de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ce qui est de mauvais augure puisque personne ne semble pouvoir être épargné, mort ou vivant. Bien-sur, à chaque attaque, la haine générale visant Spinel semble s'accroitre. A tel point que Severus décide de lever la punition de son fils, pour sa sécurité, et de lui permettre de revenir dormir dans leurs appartements.

Spinel est un étudiant brillant concernant la théorie. Alors il décide de s'atteler à la tache : il va découvrir le coupable et ainsi prouvé son innocence.

Pour commencer, il cherche à découvrir si les symptômes permanents peuvent être davantage du à une potion, un sort ou autre choses. Il découvre ainsi les limites temporels de la plupart des sorts paralysants, puis son père, surpris de son enquête, lui avoue avoir analysé le sang des victimes : aucune trace de potion. Deux pistes de moins. Il ne reste plus que "autres choses".

La piste est trop vaste pour être sérieusement étudié. Alors il réunit toute les informations qu'il peut, grâce à son père et à l'infermière à qui il a expliqué sa démarche, sur les "scènes des crimes". Il cherche le point commun, pourquoi eux ?

Après tout, ca ne correspond à rien. Une chatte, un fantôme et des élèves toutes années, sexes et maisons confondus. Les victimes n'ont rien en commun et ils ne se fréquentaient pas particulièrement à sa connaissance. C'est au bout de presque une semaine d'enquête acharné que Spinel s'appercoit du point commun : leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'il a découvert Miss Teigne, il y avait une fuite d'eau. Miss Teigne voyait à travers une pluie fine. Hermione Granger avait un mirroir dans la main, elle regardait un reflet. Colin avait son oeil sur l'objectif... et ainsi de suite. Spinel avait son indice : qui paralyse s'il n'est pas regarder directement. Cependant, dans l'histoire de Poudlard, lorsque l'on avait soupçonné l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, ce n'était pas une paralysie mais une mort... Donc qui peut tuer mais qui paralyse s'il n'est pas regarder directement.

Spinel passa un certain temps à la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait pas emprunter de livre tant qu'il n'avait pas rendu le précédant... Il travaillait sur : "Objet ensorcelé et propriétés" mais absolument rien ne semblait correspondre, il avait usé les pages de "Les sorts paralysant" beaucoup trop de fois pour y apprendre quelques choses de nouveau. Il finit par ouvrir, presque par dépit, un eniem livre qui ne lui apprit rien d'autres quand il eut une idée.

Il ouvrit un "L'histoire de Poudlard", puis divers livres d'histoire et ce mit à la recherche de cas similaire. Un seul cas lui fut reportés, mais il restait également innexpliqué. La personne, toujours plongé dans sa paralysie, regardait au travers de lunette. De simples lunettes...

C'est un livre sur les créatures magiques qui lui donna finalement la réponse. Il observa un long moment la page, refis ses conclusons encore et encore. Puis il sortit un plan détaillé de Poudlard et nota les lieux des attaques.

Quelques heures de réflexion plutard, il avait toute les réponses. Il sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, où devait également être son père, puisqu'il cherchait un remède...

Alors qu'il marche du pas le plus vif qu'il puisse, Spinel se retrouve projetté contre un mur. Un élève, Ron reconnait-il, lève le poing sur lui et l'abat, encore et encore, en hurlant :

"Où est ma soeur ? Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait !"

Les coups tombent, laissant l'enfant en sang, suffoquant. Il ne parvient même pas à se défendre, il comprend vaguement qu'on l'accuse d'avoir enlevé Ginny, d'être à l'origine des attaques, on l'accuse de tout ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Les chapitres sont courts mais assez nombreux (+ de 20) et on ira jusqu'à la fin puisque tout est déjà écrit :)

**Chapitre 23**

Que s'est-il passé ? Une tornade blonde s'est abattue sur les roux. Comment a-t-elle réussit ce tour de force ? Aucune réponse. Le souffle toujours court, la voix haché, Spinel lui murmure : "Il faut que j'aille à la chambre des secrets tuer le basilic."

Luna le regarde avec ses grands yeux, un petit sourire s'étalle sur ses lèvres. Elle se remet sur ses pieds en un bond et aide Spinel à se lever.

"Attends moi là quelques secondes."

La jeune femme part en sautillant et revient rapidement, le sourire toujours présent sur sa bouche. Elle annonce avoir pris le temps de prévenir l'infermière du mal qui ronge ses patients avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible avant qu'on la retienne.

"Maintenant où va-t-on ?

- Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde."

Ensemble, ils traversent les couloirs jusqu'aux dit toilettes.

"_Je sens l'odeur du sang_"

Spinel se tourne vivement vers son amie et lui demande :

"Tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce sifflement ..."

Mais elle fait non du visage, ses lèvres se sont pincées. Elle fait le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un indice. Elle s'arrête devant un petit robinet où un serpent semble être gravée.

"Bonjour monsieur le serpent du robinet ! Voulez-vous bien nous montrer la voie ?"

Mais rien ne se produit ...

"Peut-être ne me comprend-il pas ?"

Spinel comprend la demande implicite et murmure dans un sifflement "Ouvre-toi" et a sa grande surprise, le chemin se révèle. Un simple tuyau. En riant, Luna se glisse dedans et l'appelle lorsqu'elle arrive en bas.

"Spinel ! Le passage est là."

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix. Elle ne semble pas douter une seule seconde de lui. Elle ne semble pas croire une minute qu'il est pu l'emmener dans un piège, qu'il puisse être l'auteur des attaques. Sa confiance le rassure plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru alors il descend à son tour le long du tuyau, descente bien difficile avec sa jambe...

En bas, les tunnels s'enchainent mais la route reste assez simple à suivre, puis ils arrivent à un endroit où tout n'est qu'os d'animaux et odeur putride mais ensemble, ils avancent. Toujours. Ils finissent par trouver une mue géante qui confirme la théorie de Spinel.

Luna glisse ses doigts sur la mue et observe les écailles attentivement.

"Il doit être magnifique !"

Et Spinel ne peux que rire, malheureusement, ils risquent d'avoir la confirmation de la beauté toute relative de l'animal. Un éboullement les ralentit un moment mais ils finissent par réussir. Ils arrivent dans la chambre des secrets.

Au pied d'une immense statue représentant Salazar Serpentard se trouve Ginny, effondrée au sol, un carnet près d'elle et un jeune homme. Spinel ne s'occupe pas d'eux, il cherche à voir une écaille de Basilic, quelques part. Luna lui serre l'avant-bras et doucement elle chuchote :

"Il a l'air dangereux."

Spinel prit une seconde pour observer le jeune homme puis soudain tout s'enchaina, tout s'éclaira. Luna attrape Ginny et la met le plus à l'abri possible, derrière elle, dans coin de la chambre des secrets. Le basilic sort de sa cachette, Spinel ferme les yeux et tente furieusement de lui donner des ordres en fourchelangue.

"Arrête-toi !

- _Je sens l'odeur du sang..._

- Arrête-toi !

- Tu n'es pas l'héritier, tu ne peux m'ordonner jeune fourchelangue."

Derrière eux, le jeune homme rit et murmure en fourchelangue :

"Heureusement que je suis là alors ... Très cher basilic, tue nos invités."

L'héritier de Serpentard était là. Spinel réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mettre hors d'état de nuire le jeune héritier, voilà qui serait déjà un bon début.

"Spinel Prince, n'es-ce pas ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis ... Tom Elvis Jedusor."

De quelques coup de baguette, Tom trace son nom dans l'air puis avec un grand sourire malsain, il murmure :

"Ou devrai-je dire ..."

Les lettres bougent toutes seules et d'un même corps, Spinel et Tom lisent :

"Je suis Voldemort."

Spinel frémit et tout lui revient soudain au visage, la Salope, la Chose grouillante en son sein, ce qui n'a jamais disparut. Il l'a sent qui remonte furieusement à la surface, pourrissante petite Salope qui refuse encore et encore de mourrir. Spinel éclate d'un rire jaune et lui réponds :

"La Salope ne mourra pas Voldemort. Elle refuse de crever quoique je fasse. Alors c'est toi que je tuerai."

Dans son dos, le Basilic c'est approché des jeunes filles en ondulant près à accomplir sa mission. Personne ne vit la lueur dangereuse brillait dans les yeux de Luna quelques secondes avant quel ne sorte son Bruit-à-tout et quel ne dise : "Chant de coq".

Tom Elvis Jedusor hurla en se précipitant vers les filles mais Spinel parvient à le retenir jusqu'à ce que ... le chant du coq résonne. Le Basilic remua furieusement, Spinel et Tom se ressurent un coup de queue qui les fit voler jusque contre le mur opposé. Le Basilic eut l'air de souffrir, énormément, jusqu'à ce qu'il poussa son dernier râle.

Spinel, étrangement observateur nota que le coup de queue qui l'avait fait volé n'avait pas réellement atteinds Voldemort. Le jeune homme était ... trop jeune, trop beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de détail ... pour être Voldemort. Mais depuis qu'il était entré dans la Chambre des Secrets il semblait se positionner de façon à protéger un carnet de la même façon que son père se positionne pour le protéger, lui. Alors il arracha un croc de l'animal, emplit de venin et transperca le carnet.

L'homme hurla, tout comme l'avait fait le serpent et disparut. Spinel avanca avec une démarche irrégulière jusqu'au basilic, il saisit sa baguette et murmura : "Une seconde chance, une seconde vie pour le bonheur de tous."

L'immense corps du serpent sembla tréssauter un instant puis il mua. Des décombres de ce corps, Spinel sortit un oeuf. Un tout petit oeuf, si fragile.

Alors que Ginny revenait à elle, Luna s'approcha.

"Tu vas devoir le couver Spinel ! Sinon, il ne va pas survivre.

- J'aimerai te l'offrir."

Les mains en coupe, la jeune femme receuillit l'oeuf puis, toujours aussi joyeuse elle chantonna :

"J'ai hâte de te connaitre ! Je me demande si tu me paralyseras de ton premier regard, mais pour plus de sureté, je porterai des lunettes. Mon père m'a offert de magnifique lunette tu sais. Je suis sure qu'elles te plairont."


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :**Diri-chan

**Base** : Harry Potter, tout livre confondu

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, ce qui suit est un travail de fan, mon but n'était pas de lui voler quoique ce soit.

**Disclaimer 2 **: Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi de **Rozenn2356**

**Dédicace** : L'inspiration est une chose étonnante, aléatoire, tout comme ma concentration malheureusement. Peu de chose me permette de rester concentré dans un univers pour terminer une fanfiction. La vitesse d'écriture, si on ne dépasse pas les 3 ou 4 jours d'écritures est un facteur. Les encourragements de l'homme que j'aime en est une autre. C'est pour toi, mon amour, que j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte, en espérant que tu prendras plaisir à le lire. Je t'aime.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici le dernier chapitre. Une seconde partie a été ammorcé, mais il est loin d'être certains que je l'écrive (où plutôt que je la termine, puisque j'en ai écrit les deux preiers chapitres). Qui sait ?

**Chapitre 24 - épilogue**

_Voici l'épilogue de la première partie. La fin d'un cycle. Je ne suis pas certaine d'écrire les cycles suivantes, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu faire une "vraie fin"._

"Spinel ! Tu as fait tout tes bagages ?

- Oui, monsieur."

L'enfant apparait avec ses énormes valises. Bientôt il passera dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée et criera "La Lady !", il a véritablement hâte, mais son père tient à vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'il n'a rien oublié.

A peine arrivé à la Lady, Severus hurle : "BIBS ! C'est quoi ce capharnaum !" En effet, l'elfe de maison a été une fois encore des plus dissipés. La poussière s'étale sur chaque meubles et les placards sont vides.

"Foutu elfe de maison ... je devrais aller en embaucher un second et te JETTER AUX ORDURES BIBS !"

L'elfe se trémousse mais s'arrête interloqué en voyant son jeune maitre rire.

"Voyons père, nous savons tout deux que vous adorez Bibs."

Severus observe son fils, cet enfant qui a tant évolué en l'espace d'une année, cet enfant qui doit encore guérir mais qui reprend doucement confiance. Ce gosse qui a sortit Ginny de la chambre des Secrets, qui a expliqué les tenants et les aboutissant de cette affaire et qui a sussuré d'une voix délicieuse serpentarde à Ron :

"Le fils de Snape, le vil serpentard infiltré, le Cracmol handicapé ... Je suis rentré dans la Chambre des Secrets sauver ta soeur. Et toi ? A part frappé les handicapés, qu'as-tu fait ?"

Oui, son fils a grandit. Malgré toute les aventures de l'année, Severus espère bien pouvoir prendre ses deux mois de congés à la Lady de la façon la plus reposante possible ! Mais quand il voit le grand sourrire de son fils alors qu'il lui demande de la voix la plus innocente possible : "Pourrions-nous explorer les sous-sol ?" il comprend que la tranquillité ... il l'a perdu en gagnant un enfant.

Severus Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots, la terreur des Gryffondor, passe une main lasse contre son visage puis avec un sourrire il lui réponds :

"Bien sur mon garçon."

_Fin de la première partie_


End file.
